


Rock & Roll

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-19
Updated: 2005-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Sydney, S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock & Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mona (monanotlisa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



"That was –"

"Yeah."

"I mean, it was _really_-"

"Yeah."

"I'm serious, Syd! I don't think I've ever felt this way before. It's like... it's like I'm tingly all over, like I've got pins and needles or something. In a good way! It was really good. I liked it. I mean, after I got over the initial shock and pain."

"And you also screamed like a girl," Syd said, laughing.

Will smiled. "Yeah, and the screaming like a girl part." He looked at her sideways. "Do people do this for fun? _Seriously?_"

"What's not fun about it?"

"Well, there was the pain, and also the shock, and I hate to say it, but you did bring up the screaming. I don't think it goes with my new rock star persona." He preened slightly.

Syd laughed. "No, I think that just adds to the role. You can't be taken seriously as a rock star unless you visit the sauna in whatever hotel you stay in."

"Is this what years of super-spying teaches you? All those times I thought you were crawling through barbed wire in the muddy trenches –"

"That’s trench warfare you’re thinking of. Like my job. Only not."

"Better dental?" She flicked a towel at him, laughing, and Will felt his heart swell dangerously. _After we get outta here, I'm never going to see her again._ There was probably time enough before their Ultra Secret Super-Spy Mission (tm) to have sex again, or flirt a little while longer, or – "hey, Syd? Let's give this plunge pool thing of yours one more go. I think I can be manlier this time. Big. Strong. Rock Star-y."

She rolled her eyes. "I think you're going to scream like a little girl again."

"Oh, well, if you’re gonna use the _truth_ against me..."

*

fin


End file.
